If this is a Dream....
by Lady Yagami-Sama
Summary: Ten years before the forming of the Fellowship, seven 21st century teens are thrown into Tolkien's magical world, right into the middle of an orc ambush on the elves of Lothlorien. What will happen when Galadriel sences the precious info that one holds
1. Falling Into Dreams

If this is a Dream....  
By: Lady Elaine  
  
Authors Note: Ok, so this theme has already been taken by re.vik and Silivin, but what the hell. I always meant to right one like this but they beat me to it, so I decided to write it any way. The characters in this fic that get dropped into Middle Earth are based on me and my friends, though I changed their names. The only name I can't take credit for is 'Becky,' I got the name from the sister of one of my friends, the other ones I got out of the blue. So enjoy!  
********  
  
Chapter one: "Falling Into Dreams"  
  
The first rays of dawn's light played over the grassy hills of the seemingly quiet countryside. Dewdrops still clung to the petals of the newly blooming spring flowers, and danced rainbows playfully on the wind as sunlight filtered through them. A single cricket, perched at the base of a particularly large dandelion, continued to play his nightly melody for the sun who was slowly crawling out of her blanket of clouds to smile down a the start of a beautiful Spring morning.  
  
Suddenly the air seemed to pulse and vibrate violently, causing the tranquility of the moment to be dashed in a single thrill of panic. The cricket ceased his music and scurried down into the undergrowth; the sun poked her head back beneath her blankets as a nightmarish hole ripped through the sky and dropped seven ghastly figures to the ground in a heap.  
  
**********  
  
From the very bottom of a pile of strange looking humans, a muffled groan erupted and escalated into a high-pitched, annoyed voice; "Urg, get off me you great big oafs, I can't breath!"  
  
A second voice issued forth from somewhere near the first, "Get off yourself, fatass, your knee is digging into my face!"  
  
"I can't, someone's lying on my back!"  
  
The once peaceful morning erupted into angry and confused shouts as the seven teens untangled themselves from one another.  
  
The first one on his feet glanced up at his surroundings and his jaw dropped. "Where the hell are we?!"  
  
At his words the others ceased their movements and looked around. There were now seven gaping mouths as the teens sat staring at the unfamiliar land that, only a moment ago, had not been here.  
  
Finally, another of the seven bewildered friends stood and walked over to the first. She followed his gaze out to the horizon and scanned the hilltop that she saw there. "How did we get here Kevin?" she asked, barely holding in the excitement that had been bubbling up inside her since she realized that they weren't at school anymore.  
  
"I have no idea," Kevin replied in wonderment, and maybe a little fear.  
  
Just then, there was a sound of something whizzing by, followed by a scream from one of the girls behind them. The two turned and ran over to her, "What happened, Cass?"  
  
The girl, Cassandra, Cass for short, of about 18, pointed fearfully at on arrow quivering in the ground near her feet.  
  
"Oh shit, Becky, where the hell did it come from?" Kevin asked, turning white with fear and confusion. But before she had time to answer, another volley of arrows came flying over their heads. Without thinking, Becky shouted over panicked screams, "Everyone get down! We're being attacked!"  
  
The reaction she got was quicker than she had expected, all seven teens lay flat on their stomachs behind the tiny hill that they had luckily landed beside.  
  
"What do you mean we're being attacked?" someone yelled, "Who's attacking us and where in God's name are we?"  
  
Becky took control, "Shut-up Scott! Everyone just stay calm, who cares how we got here or where we are, right now we need to worry about what's out there and how we're going to get away!"  
  
"But, Becky, what is out there?"   
  
Becky turned to the girl who had spoken, "I don't know, Ginny, but I'll go have a look."  
  
Kevin looked concerned, "Is that such a good idea? What if they see you and shoot you?"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll just take a quick look and come right back. Besides, they may be the good guys and think we're like poachers or something. Stay here, I'll be back in a sec."  
  
Carefully she broke away from the rest of the group and began to crawl slowly up the hill that hid them. When she reached the top she raised her head just enough to peer out at her attackers. She pulled back swiftly as an arrow whizzed by her ear. But it was no matter, she had accomplished what she had set out to do, she had seen the enemy. She had only had a quick glance, but there could be no doubt! Her heart leaped with an emotion that was a mix of fear and overwhelming excitement. She crawled back to her friends.  
  
"Well, what did you see?" asked another girl, Jess, when Becky returned.  
  
But Becky wasn't listening, her eyes were wide and shining with unbelief, "Kevin," she said at last, "do you remember reading The Lord of the Rings trilogy by Tolkien?"  
  
Kevin looked confused, "Yes, but Becky,"  
  
Beck held up a hand, "No, just listen. You remember the orcs?" He nodded. "Well, you will never believe what is gathered on the other side of that hill!"  
  
Kevin's jaw dropped, "You're kidding! Orcs? Becky, what are you trying to pull?"  
  
Becky smiled, "It's true, my friend, I don't know how it happened, but I have this feeling, something I've been sensing since we got here, that this place feels familiar. I could not place it before, but now there is no doubt; somehow we have been sucked into Middle Earth, right at the edge of an orc camp!" Unable to control her excitement for another moment, Becky laughed out loud, "This is so cool!"   
  
The last member of the group, one who had remained silent, whether out of shock or fear, spoke out at last, "What the hell are you two talking about!" he yelled, only to be shushed by all six friends.  
  
Becky turned and smiled at him, "Orcs, Derek, real live, stinky, smelly, nasty, down right evil orcs! Haven't any of you ever read Tolkien's books?  
  
Five heads shook in unison.  
  
Cassandra looked panicky, "You mean we've been thrown into a mad-up world with evil orc things trying to kill us and we don't even know how we got here?! This is crazy, we're all gonna be stuck in this world forever and I didn't even bring my brush!"  
  
"Oh for God's sake, Cass," Jess said, "if you haven't noticed, we are in a life and death situation here and all you can think about is your brush!?  
  
Becky intervened, "All right, all right, everyone just chill out, I think I have an idea. Derek, I need your shirt, you're the only one with a white one, take it off and give it to me."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Just do it! Don't ask questions, trust me!"  
  
With reluctance Derek pulled off his shirt and handed it over. (Authors note: don't freak people! He has an under shirt!)  
  
Becky plucked an arrow out of the ground and plunged it through the shirt, ripping a large hole in the center.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey, that was my good shirt!" Derek yelled.   
  
"Oh come off it, Derek, this might save out lives," Becky retorted.  
  
"What's it for?" asked Ginny, the youngest of the group.  
  
Becky smiled, "Surrender flag," she stated, "They might not kill us if we show them we're harmless; we'll go from there."  
  
"Are you sure that's gonna work?" Kevin asked, "I mean, what if they kill us anyway, they are orcs you know; God, I can't believe I'm saying this!"  
  
"Well, we'll never know if we don't try, will we? I'll go and wave this around a bit and see what happens."  
  
With that Becky started up the hill once again. Derek leaned over to Kevin, "Since when did she become so brave?"  
  
Kevin shrugged, "Since she was sucked into a situation that she had always dreamed about being in," he said, and watched Becky ascend the hill.  
  
On the hilltop, Becky was waving the flag furiously above her head while, at the same time, trying to stay out of sight. At first nothing happened and she thought it might be working. All of the sudden a volley of arrows appeared out of nowhere, flying over the hill to burry themselves all around her. She cried out in pain and shock as one arrow found it's mark in the arm that help up flag. The force of the impact threw her backwards and she tumbled down into the shocked arms of her friends.  
  
"The Bastards shot me!" she squeaked when she was sitting at the bottom of the hill.  
  
"Jesus, Becky, are you ok?" Scott asked.  
  
"Does it LOOK like I'm ok, blockhead?" she hissed through her teeth as she leaned her back against the hillside, "Shit, that hurt like a bitch!"  
  
Derek knelt beside her and gazed in horror at the arrow buried deep in her forearm. "What do we do?" he asked.  
  
Becky Grimaced as she shifted her arm to a different position, "It's quite simple really," she said, trying to sound more confident that she felt, "I read about this kind of stuff all the time. All you do is break off one end of the arrow, point or feathers, it doesn't matter, then pull it out. Wait! Not yet, grab the arrow as close as you can to my arm with your other hand so you don't jar my arm quite so much, understand?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Good, so get going, don't be afraid to hurt me, believe me, it hurts quite enough already. Go ahead."  
  
Becky closed her eyes and clenched her teeth as she felt Derek's hands do as she had instructed. She heard the snap of the wooden shaft and sucked in her breath sharply as the vibrations ran down the arrow and through her arm. She opened her eyes and for a moment her vision was dark and she felt as though she might pass out. But after a while the pain subsided and her vision returned to normal.  
  
She found herself breathing hard and sweating as if she had been running. Six pairs of concerned eyes looked at her anxiously; she smiled, "I'm ok, just blacked out for a minute. Now, let me do the rest."  
  
They backed off and Becky grabbed the feathered end of the arrow that had not been broken. She set her jaw, bracing herself for pain, and pulled. The arrow came out slowly and soon it was free from her arm. She tossed it aside and looked up, Derek was ready with the shirt Becky had used for the flag, and wrapped it tightly around the wound.  
  
Becky looked up at him and smiled, "Thank you, Dr. Mann," she said, remembering how he always said he couldn't wait to become a doctor so people could call him that. He smiled back and pantomimed writing on a clipboard, "Now, that will be 150 dollars Miss Laurence."  
  
Becky hit him playfully, "Rip off!" she stated, and they all laughed.  
  
"Well, what do we do now, boss?" Scott asked, smiling mischievously.  
  
Becky thought for a moment, "Well," she said, "I guess we could-"  
  
"Shh!" Kevin held up a hand, "do you hear that?"   
  
They listened.  
  
Becky was the first to recognize the sound, "Horses," she said, "do you think-"  
  
"You can never be too careful," Kevin said, helping her to her feet.  
  
Suddenly Scott stood and pointed, "There, look," he said. Everyone looked. There was only a single horseman riding fast toward them.  
  
Becky plucked another arrow from the soil and brandished it menacingly at the approaching rider. "Hi! Who goes there!" she called.  
  
The horse slowed to a walk and stopped a few yards away from her. "I should be asking you the same question, lady," he said, "for you are standing at the very borders to the land of the Lady Galadrial of the Golden Wood and Lord Celeborn, and no man, nor woman, may enter here without their permission." He paused to observe their numbers and their present state, "But for now we seem to have a common enemy, I see you are wounded, tell me, how did you come to be stranded here with no weapons and no provisions?"  
  
Becky lowered her measly weapon and bowed, "Forgive my, my lord, I took you for the enemy. But let us leave out tale for another day, for, as you can see, we have much bigger problems on out hands, and they are all waiting for us over that hill."  
  
The elf smiled kindly, "Ah yes, so they are, you are right my lady, one thing at a time." He dismounted and walked over to her, "I an Haldir, captain of the elves of Lothlorien," he said, bowing. "Who do I have the pleasure of meeting?"  
  
Becky blushed, Haldir was much cuter than she had imagined him to be, and she was unused to being spoken to in such a way. "My name is Rebecca," she said, "and these are my friends, Kevin, Derek, Ginny, Scott, Jess and Cassandra."  
  
The elf bowed again, "Good to know you all," he said. "Well then, Lady Rebecca, let us see what we can do about your orc problem." With that the handsome elf walked over to his horse and retrieved a small horn that hung from the saddle horn. Turning in the direction in which he had come, Haldir blew three short blasts. The sound rang out over the hillside and in no time at all, elves came pouring out of the golden wood on the horizon in masse.   
  
Haldir turned and smiled at Becky, "Well, see you after the battle, m'lady!" With that the elf leaped onto his horse and galloped over the hill with a shout. Behind him, nearly a hundred elves thundered after him. Some armed with bows and quivers packed with arrows, others with swords and daggers.  
  
However, for all their bulk and stupidity, orcs are powerful fighters and fairly decent archers. So as the first elves poured over the hilltop, at least half a dozen were cut down by flying arrows.  
  
In the confusion, an elf voice called out loud and clear, "Quickly, get as close as you can so they will not be able to use their arrows, force them to hand-to-hand combat!"  
  
When the chaos cleared from the hill, Becky picked herself off the ground, where she had flung herself when the elf army cannonballed by, and crawled to the top of it. She gazed down in wonderment and shock at the raging battle below. She was joined there by her friends and for a while they all watched the scene in silence.  
  
"I'm going down there."  
  
Everyone started at the blunt statement and looked at Becky in surprise.  
  
"Oh no you're not," Scott stated with finality.  
  
"And who are you to stop me?" she said, glaring menacingly at him.  
  
"Becky, you can't, you're hurt, you'll be killed if you go down there!" Derek pleaded.  
  
The girl turned on him angrily, "Just like those elves are being killed right now?! Do you expect me to just sit here on my ass and watch while they're being slaughtered down there? I'm going to help our friends, if you cowards want to stay here, fine, I'll go alone!"  
  
Kevin looked at her with concern, but he knew in his heart that he could not stop her, "Becky, It's not our fight."  
  
Becky sighed, "I know, but this is something I have to do. I don't expect ya'll to understand, but you can't stop me from doing this."  
  
Kevin nodded and placed a restraining hand on Scott's shoulder as he tried to do just that.  
  
Becky picked up a sword from a fallen elf and stalked deliberately down the hill. "Just be careful!" Kevin called after her.  
  
"I can't believe you're just letting her go like that!" Scott said, shoving Kevin's hand away.  
  
"We wouldn't be her friends if we didn't" Kevin replied, "for some reason she needs to prove something to herself and she needs to do it alone. Hey, what are you doing?"   
  
Scott had walked over to the body of an elf and relieved him of his bow, "Well, as long as we're up here, one of us might as well try to help." He tested the string on the bow, "Hmm, nice and tight, this'll shoot far."  
  
"Do you know how to use that thing?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well of course I do!"  
  
Cass snorted.  
  
"What!? I do!"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Humph, what d'you know, grouchy!" Scott sat down on the hill with the bow, watching the battle rage on. 


	2. The World As They Know It

If this is a Dream...  
Chapter two   
"The World as They Know It"   
  
  
On the battlefield it was chaos, Becky dodged both elves and orcs, unsure of what to do. She stayed toward the outside of the fray, trying to keep an escape rout open in case she needed to flee suddenly.   
  
She jumped aside as an elf nearly ran her over, then again as an orc lumbered by, completely ignoring her. Then a movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention and she turned to see a large, grotesque orc running toward her with his massive club poised to strike her down.  
  
Instinct took her over; she stood ready with her sword held out in front of her, waiting for the right moment to strike. A wave of fear washed over her and she wondered briefly if she should make a run for it, but she stood her ground; if she died, she would die fighting, just like she always dreamed she would.  
  
The orc had closed the distance between them and swung, snarling with glee and menace, Becky ducked and the mace whistled over her head, even as her own weapon plunged into the orc's rough hide as his own momentum carried him onto her blade, ending his snarling forever.  
  
Becky had never killed a living creature in her life and she was ashamed that she felt no guilt in killing this one. But there was no time to dwell on that.  
  
As if the killing of her first orc had triggered some sort of alarm on her that made her part of the game, Becky was no longer invisible. Nor was she afraid, her eyes kindled with the heat of battle and soon she was fighting as fiercely as any other warrior there.  
  
Five orcs had met death by the point of her sword before she needed help. She was bleeding from a wound on her thigh and her energy was beginning to ebb. An unusually large orc was locked in battle with her and he had the upper hand. It was a test of strength and he had more of it; she was being crushed by his weight as he pushed her into the ground. The world was growing black and just as she thought she might give up, the orc relaxed his grip on her and slumped to one side.  
  
Becky lay, gasping for breath, oblivious to everything, until she realized that she was being hauled up by a pair of strong hands. "Are you all right, my lady?" A strong, sweet voice filled her ears and she came slowly back to reality. "Are you all right? Are you hurt?" She looked up into a face that looked incredibly similar to Haldir's, but no, it was not Haldir, this one was much too young.  
  
She shook herself, "I, uh, yes, I'm fine, thank you." She realized then that the elf had his arms around her waist to hold her up, and she felt her cheeks go hot.  
  
As if realizing what he was doing, the elf let her go and steadied her on her feet. "Are you sure you are all right?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, yes I'm fine, thank you, for saving my life," Becky replied, looking at the ground. When he did not reply she looked up and saw, first, that he was blushing, and second, that there was a massive orc behind him, about to run him through.  
  
She gasped, "DUCK!" she cried. He did, instantly, and Becky stabbed the thing through the chest with her bloodied and gore soaked blade.  
  
The elf popped back up directly in front of her and smiled, "You saved my life!"  
  
Becky could not help herself, she grinned playfully, "I'd say we're even."  
  
"Never, my valiant lady," he said, bowing deeply, "I owe you my life! Your deed was far more honorable than mine, I will forever be in your debt!"  
  
"Well then, kind sir," Becky said, still grinning, "I expect to see you again."  
  
"Oh you will," he replied, "I guarantee it!" With that the handsome elf was lost in the chaos, and Becky found herself wishing she had gotten his name.  
  
****  
  
Up on the hill, Ginny, Jess, Cassandra and Kevin were all quietly laughing to themselves as they listened to Scott and Derek discussing what they had just seen on the battlefield below.  
  
"He was flirting with her, wasn't he?" Scott demanded  
  
Derek laughed, "Hmm, yes, I suppose he was, but we should be grateful, he saved her life."  
  
"Yeah, well, I was about to go down there myself!"  
  
"I'm sure you were."  
  
Scott threw up his hands in despair, "Why doesn't anyone ever take me seriously!?"  
  
Derek shrugged and gazed down at the battle below, "Keep watching, lover boy, you might get your chance to do some good."  
  
****  
  
What seemed like endless hours later, Becky stumbled to the outskirts of the fray, dragging her sword behind her. She was bruised and bloodied from a fresh wound on her shoulder and a dangerously deep gash along the side of her abdomen. She was exhausted and dizzy from loss of blood; she slumped down in the grass, intending to rest a while and catch her breath. But soon the heat of the day took it's toll on the girl and she fell fast asleep in the soft grass while the noise of the battle raged on around her.  
  
****  
  
"That's it, I'm going down there!" Scott moved as if to walk down the hill.  
  
"Oh no you're not!" Derek held him back, "You are going to stay here and make use of that bow you've been clinging to in case I get into trouble while I go and get her!"  
  
"Derek's right Scott," Kevin stated, "you're the only one who's ever used one of those things, you'd help us much more if you stayed here."  
  
"But- I... how come I never get to be the hero!?"   
  
"What do you mean 'never'?" Jess retorted, "When have you ever had the chance?"  
  
"Well, if you're going to go get her, go get her," Cass said, trying to brush the tangles out of her long blonde hair with her fingers, "We're not getting any younger!"  
  
Ginny looked worried, "Yeah, and Becky might get stepped on by one of those arc things!"  
  
Jess rolled her eyes, "It's ORC, Ginny, and getting stepped on is the least of her problems at the moment. We don't know how badly she's hurt."  
  
"Well, then, you'd better get going Derek," Kevin said.  
  
"Right." Derek lopped down the hill, bent nearly double to avoid being easily noticed.  
  
****  
  
Becky felt damp hands patting her face gently, "Becky, Becky, wake up, are you ok?"  
  
She opened her eyes and saw Derek kneeling in the grass, bending over her, "what happened?" she asked, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I don't know, I think you passed out, let me take you back to the hill."  
  
Becky brushed his hands away, "No," she protested, "I'm fine, just let me rest for a minute, I need to help the elves." Her voice seemed far away and she wondered if it was even her that was speaking.  
  
"Don't give me that shit, Becky, you're bleeding in a dozen different places. I'm taking you back whether you like it or not!"  
  
"You're not takin' her anywhere, human!"  
  
Derek looked up at the speaker and paled as white as a sheet when he saw the gigantic orc standing over him with his axe raised above his head.  
  
Becky tried to reach her sword, but she was too weak to lift it. She turned to Derek, intending to tell him to use it, but before she could get a word out she heard something...  
  
Zing! Thunk!  
  
The orc fell to the ground with an arrow, buried to the feathers, in his chest.  
  
****  
  
Scott gapped in open-mouthed shock at the slain orc, "That has got to be the second time I've ever hit what I was aiming at!" he said, "The first being a tree at half that distance!"  
  
Kevin and the others laughed with relief as they helped Derek and Becky to safety.  
  
"Is she ok?" Ginny asked.  
  
Becky smiled at her friend as she stumbled painfully over the top of the hill, "Don't worry, I'll be fine, just a few scratches, no big deal."  
  
That being said, Becky slumped down on the hillside, completely unconscious.   
  
  
  
  
(Part three coming soon)  
  
  
  



	3. Waking Up to Strangers

If this is a Dream...  
Chapter 3  
"Waking up to Strangers"  
  
  
It was an Elven victory, but with many losses. Casualties were numerous on both sides and there was much work to do before there could be any celebration. Elves sadly gathered the bodies of their fallen comrades and laid them out to be buried. Orc carcasses were heaped unceremoniously into a massive pile to be burned; they deserved no better.   
  
The six friends sat on the hillside looking on in horror at the carnage on the field below. They turned as they saw two figures break away from the mob of working elves and watched them as they moved steadily closer. The friends recognized one as Haldir, the elf Captian, Kevin greeted him civilly, "Congratulations on your victory, my lord," he said awkwardly.  
  
"It was not mine, friend," the elf replied, "It was ours. Your friend, I am told, fought bravely, does she live?" He said this seeing the unconscious form of Becky, lying nearby.  
  
"Aye, lord, she lives, though she is badly hurt," Kevin said, watching curiously as the other elf left Haldir's side and walk over to Becky. He knelt beside her and touched her forehead gently with the back of his hand, he looked up at Haldir worriedly, "She is burning up with fever," he said, "we must get her medical attention immediately!"  
  
Haldir turned to Kevin, "That is my brother, Halden," he said, "he encountered Lady Rebecka in battle. Your friend needs help, I give you all permission to enter our wood, your friend has helped where she need not have, and for that we owe her our hospitality."  
  
Kevin bowed awkwardly, for he had never done it before, "Thank you, friend, we gratefully accept your offer, whatever help you can give Becky, we accept with honor."  
  
The elf smiled, "Good. Halden, put her with the rest of our wounded, we will be leaving shortly."  
  
****  
  
Late that night, with her wounds bound and her fever treated, Becky lay, still unconscious, with her friends around her.  
  
The healer, who had been sitting at the side of the bed, stood up and wiped his hands on a towel. He looked at everyone sitting around nearly dozing off, "There is no danger for your friend," he said, making everyone jump, "she is a very strong young lady, she will recover quickly. You all look exhausted, you should sleep. Come, I will find someone to take you to your rooms.   
  
Gladly the others stood and began to file out of the door.  
  
"I think I will stay with her," said a quiet voice in the corner. It was Halden, they had nearly forgotten he was there, "If it is all right with all of you that is, she might wake up and wonder where she is."  
  
Kevin nodded, "Thank you, friend, I'm sure she'll appreciate it."  
  
Derek was the last to leave the room and paused in the doorway, "Uh, would you, er, let me know when she wakes up?" he asked.  
  
Halden nodded, "You two are betrothed then?" he asked blandly, trying not to show any emotion in his voice.   
  
Derek was taken by surprise by the abrupt question, "I, uh, no, I mean, not any more, we used to be, together I mean, but that was a long time ago."  
  
The elf nodded.  
  
"It's just that," Derek continued, "she's a really good friend of mine and, well, I don't think she knows it."  
  
Halden smiled, "You are a true friend, Derek," he said, "I am sure she knows that. Go and get some rest now, I will let you know when she wakes."  
  
"Thanks," Derek replied, and walked swiftly out, shutting the door behind him.  
  
****  
  
Becky woke with a bright light shinning behind her eyelids. Without opening her eyes, she yawned loudly, "I had the strangest dream..." she said aloud to herself. She tried to sit up but a shooting pain ran up her side and she cried out in surprise.   
  
Instantly there was a familiar pair of strong hands pushing her gently back on her pillows. "Careful, lady, you are not yet completely healed."  
  
Becky looked up at the stranger in her room and recognized him, "Oh, it's you!" she exclaimed. She rubbed her eyes, "I guess it wasn't a dream, huh?"  
  
"I'm afraid not, lady," he replied.  
  
"Awesome!" she exclaimed, unable to contain her relief that she had not been dreaming, "So that must mean I'm in Lothlorien then huh? Cool!" She looked at the elf and saw that he was looking at her strangely, "Oh, er, sorry, I guess I'm just glad I'm not dead. Oh, hey, that reminds me, did we win the battle?"  
  
The elf nodded, still looking a little confused by her earlier outburst, "Yes, lady, we were victorious, though many good warriors were lost..." he bowed his head as if remembering.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Becky said, "if only I could have done more to help you..."  
  
The elf's head came up and his face was drawn up in surprise, "Oh, no, my lady, you did much more that you were expected, it was not even your fight, you did not have to help us but you did and we are grateful for that!"  
  
"I didn't do much, but thanks, and please, enough with the 'lady' thing, my name is Rebecka."  
  
"Pleased to meet you Rebecka. I am Halden, you may not remember me but-"  
  
"Of course I remember you!" Becky interrupted, "You saved my life, how could I not!"  
  
Halden smiled, and Becky's heart nearly stopped, he was gorgeous when he smiled. "Oh, but as I recall," he said, "you also saved mine."  
  
Becky smiled then too, "So I did," she said, then stopped, noticing who he reminded her of. "You know, you kinda look like-"  
  
"Haldir?" he interrupted. Becky nodded. "Yes I know, he is my older brother, we look very much alike."  
  
"Oh," she said, and mumbled under her breath, "I wonder why the books never mentioned that Haldir had a brother..."  
  
"What was that, Rebecka?"  
  
She looked up, "Oh, nothing, just thinking out loud, sorry." She looked at him curiously, "Halden?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Why did you stay here with me?"  
  
The elf started a little and turned a bit pink, Becky found this quite cute, but he when he answered he seemed quite calm. "To tell you the truth," he began, turning to look out the window, "I am not quite sure. Ever since we met in the battle, I have just felt... well, I am not sure what I felt, but I knew I needed to find out, so I suppose that is why I stayed." He turned and smiled at me, "That, and because I was worried about you."  
  
Becky was touched, she reached out and took his hand, "Thank you, Halden, I am grateful."  
  
Halden smiled and stood, "Now, if you will excuse me, Rebecka, I promised a friend of yours that I would inform him when you woke."  
  
Becky grinned, "Well, by all means, keep thy promise kind sir!"  
  
He grinned back, "I will see you again, lady Rebecka," he said and left the room.  
  
Becky gazed up at the ceiling. "I think I like him," she said.  
  
"Like who?"  
  
Becky jumped as Derek walked into the room, "oh, uh, no one. How did you get here so fast?"  
  
"Oh, that elf guy, Halden, I think his name was, met me in the hall on my way over here. So, you ok?"  
  
Becky grinned, "Yep," she said cheerfully, "I feel like I could go out right now and kick some more orc ass's!"  
  
  
"You're a liar," he stated flatly, though he was smiling, "I'm glad you're ok."  
  
She smiled sweetly, "You always were the sweet one, Derek," she said, "what have you and the others been up to?"  
  
Derek smiled mischievously, "Oh, this and that. You know, everything here is really pretty, including the girls!"  
  
Becky rolled her eyes and laughed, typical 17-year-old male, she thought, then out loud, "Well of course they are, silly, they're elves! Elves are the fairest people in Middle Earth!"  
  
Derek shivered, "Oooo, don't say that it still weirds me out that we're here in the first place. So what do you think of the elf guys?"  
  
Becky blushed without meaning to, "Oh, they're cute I guess."  
  
Derek smiled knowingly, "You like Halden don't you?"  
  
Becky looked at him, surprised, "How did you...? What... oooh, you nosey little crab!"  
  
He grinned, "I knew it! Becky and elf boy sitting in a tree..."  
  
Becky threw a pillow at him, "Shut up!" she squealed, "Why don't you go flirt with one of your pretty elf girls!"  
  
He laughed, "Maybe I will, but right now I have a bed ridden friend to visit with."  
  
"Well then sit down and visit, but you had better not tell him! Where are the others this morning?"  
  
Derek sat in the chair vacated by Halden, "Oh, but it's NOT morning," he said, "you slept the day away, it's 2:00 already, or at least it is on my watch, I don't know how the tell time here."  
  
"Oh, you'd better not flash that around too much," Becky said, "it might cause trouble."  
  
"Yeah, well, as for the others, they're having a late lunch in our rooms, waiting for you to wake up so we can all go and have a meeting with our host and hostess."  
  
Becky smiled, "Ah, the enchanting Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, can't wait!"  
  
"Yeah," Derek replied, "And I've been meaning to ask you, what are they anyway, like gods of something?"  
  
She laughed, "No, no, they're elves, just like all the others, but very wise and powerful, if anyone can help us, they can."  
  
Derek ran a hand through his spiky, blonde hair and sighed, "This is all so... weird, I just... don't know what to make of it.  
  
"Aye, neither do I, friend, but we'll just have to make the most of it," she replied.  
  
"Yeah, but you're loving every minute of it, I can see it in your eyes, this is your element. You're even starting to talk like them!"  
  
Becky grinned, "Well, as you said, this is my element, talking like them is what I do best!"  
  
Derek smirked, "Yeah, well, I'll probably be talking like them too by the time this is all over with. Come on, let's go meet the others, are you up to it?"  
  
She shrugged, "I'll manage," she said lightly, "Go 'way, I gotta change."  
  
"All right, but make it snappy," he said, getting up and closing the door behind him as he left.   
  



	4. Morning Dawns With Colors

If this is a Dream...  
Chapter three  
"Morning Dawns With Colors"  
By Lady Yagami-Sama   
  
  
A few minutes later, Derek and Becky were making their way down a path leading to the small house that they were staying in. Becky looked around in wonder and amazement at the beauty of Lothlorien. "It's exactly like they described it!" she breathed, "Colors so fresh and poignant there are not even proper names for them!"  
  
Derek smiled, "Yeah, that's almost exactly what Kevin said when they brought us here." He pointed ahead of them at a small, homely house, "That's where we're staying," he said.  
  
Becky smiled, "It's lovely!"  
  
The house was made up of two rooms, joined together by a single door in the middle wall. One room was for the boy's use, the other for the girls.  
  
Everyone was in the girls' room, finishing up their lunch, when they entered. Becky was greeted with happy smiles and enthusiastic greetings.  
  
"Becky! You're awake. Isn't it beautiful here?"  
  
"You feeling better Beck? Have some lunch, it's wonderful!"  
  
"What a pretty dress, where did you get it?"  
  
"Wow, Becky, you look... great!"  
  
Kevin merely smiled and waved, unable to speak around the mouthful of food.  
  
"Well," she said, "I see you are all caught up in the mood of this place. When do we go see the Lord and Lady?"  
  
"Right now," said an elf that had just appeared in the open doorway, "If you will follow me, friends, I will take you to them."  
  
****  
  
Only a few minutes later, the friends were seated on soft cushions on the floor at the feet of the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood. As of yet, neither had spoken, but Becky knew what was going on. Galadrial was looking into the souls of the seven strangers, just as she had done with the Fellowship. One by one she locked her gaze on each of the friends, but no one could hold it for long, even Kevin had to look away. Becky, however, found it was like looking into a mirror and seeing herself through another's eyes. She saw all her fantasies come to life, all the adventures she always dreamed of, all made into a reality in those eyes. Becky could not tear her eye away.   
  
Finally Galadriel spoke, and her voice was unlike any they had ever heard before. It was like a hundred bells ringing in a happy melody, it was angelic.  
  
"You are different, Rebecka," she said, and Becky was caught off guard by the abrupt statement. "You are not like your friends here," she continued, "your desires are focused on great adventures and impossible dreams, while the others focus on more practical things. You are not afraid of what might become of you here, and because of this, you are strong."  
  
Becky bowed, "Thank you, my lady," she said, not sure what else to say.  
  
Galadriel smiled, "Well, friends," she said, "I welcome you all to Lothlorien, you are free to stay here as long as you wish. But now let us move to more pressing matters, like how seven children of the race of men managed to approach the very boarders of our land without being spotted by one of our scouts, let alone the orcs, who have been camped on that hilltop for three nights now!"  
  
Becky looked around uncertainly at all the elves that had gathered into the oval flet to catch a glimpse of the strangers. She was not sure if they would be able to handle the truth of their arrival here. She turned back to Galadriel and found that the Elf Queen was watching her closely. Becky cleared her throat, "My Lady, forgive me but-"  
  
"I understand, Lady Rebecka," she interrupted, "We shall speak of this in private." She turned and spoke softly to an elf at her elbow, then stood and left the chamber.  
  
The elf girl, Maran, stepped off the dais and approached Rebecka, "My lady bids me bring you to her chambers," she said.  
  
Becky nodded and tried to stand, but sank down to her knees again when she tried to put pressure on her injured leg and it sent stabs of pain rushing through her body. Derek was at her side in an instant, "You ok Becky?" he asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," she replied, grasping his arm for support as she stood, "My leg just got a little stiff sitting there, that's all. I'm fine, really."  
  
She limped a few steps and nearly fell again, but Derek was there to catch her. He smiled, "Come on, I'll help you," he said and they followed Maran further into the boughs of the great tree to Galadriel's chambers.  
  
When they got there, Derek waited outside while Becky was ushered in. As she entered, she absently noted the thinness of the doors; they obviously were not made to keep out sound. The Lady was waiting for her and smiled when she come in, "Come, Rebecka," she said, "sit and ease your pain."  
  
"Thank you, my lady," Becky replied, sitting down carefully in the chair opposite the Elf Queen.  
  
Galadriel gazed at her for a moment in worry, then handed her a glass of a pinkish-looking liquid, "Here," she said, "it will help with the pain, as well as the healing."  
  
Becky took the glass, "Thank you," she said, and took an experimental sip. It was quite delicious, it tasted like sweet strawberry tea, she drank again, deeper this time.  
  
"Well then," Galadriel began again, getting down to business, "what were you so hesitant to say in front of the others? How did you come to be here?" Becky hesitated even still; she did not want the elf to think her crazy. "I am not here to judge," she said, as if reading her thoughts, "only to help, if I can."  
  
Becky nodded, "Well, Lady, you see," she began, "we do not really know how exactly we got here. One minute we were all talking together after school, and the next thing we remember is falling out of the sky into your land."  
  
"So where do you come from?" Galadriel asked, straight faced but slightly confused, "How far did you travel?"  
  
Becky decided she had no choice, if the Lady of the Golden Wood was to help them, she must tell the entire truth, no exceptions. So she launched into a tale about Tolkien and the books he wrote; The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings, and how crazy it was for her to he there talking to a character in a book. "So to us," she finished, "Middle Earth was just a fantasy made up by a genius writer who lived long before I was even born!"  
  
The Lady looked surprisingly calm and collected for one being told such an impossible story, but somehow Becky had expected her to take it so. "That is a fantastic story you tell, Rebecka," she said softly, "to know the future of our world when the Evil has just barely begun. Fear not, I will not ask you what will come to be, it would upset the balance of out world and it may change the history that you seem to know." She sighed, "As for you and your friends, I am afraid I know not how to aid you in this. My wisdom is great, but even the wisest of us have our limits. Perhaps a solution will present its self in time, until then you and your friends are welcome to stay here for as long as you wish, or as fortune allows. I am sorry that I do not know how to send you home, little one." Galadriel paused, watching her strange guest with a new interest, she smiled, "But you have no desire to leave this place, do you my dear?"  
  
Becky started and felt her cheeks burn, "You have found me out, Lady," she said, "It is true, I do not wish to leave here, not yet anyway, not after all those years I spent, longing for adventure in the Middle Earth that I so wished was real! But still I must try, for my friends' sake, if not for mine. They do not share my foolish dreaming. I must do everything in my power to find a way home, even if it means giving up the adventure that has been granted to me after a lifetime of dreaming!"   
  
The Golden Lady smiled at the girl warmly, "You have a noble heart, Rebecka," she said, her eyes grave with wisdom, "Go now, and rest your weary bones, we shall speak again soon. I am afraid not many of our people speak your language, but if you need anything I'm sure Maran will be able to help you."  
  
Becky stood and bowed low, she was getting used to the movement now, "I thank you, Lady, with all my heart," she said, "Your council has been of great comfort."   
  
****   
  
When Maran escorted her back to the terrace, she found Derek leaning against the trunk of the Mellorn tree, next to the doors of the Lady's chambers.  
  
Becky cocked an eyebrow at him as he stepped forward to help her down the long twisting staircase. She noted the troubled look in his eyes, "You heard then?" she asked, not at all surprised.  
  
He looked at her sideways and smiled mischievously, "I couldn't help but overhear, Beck," he replied pleadingly, "It's not my fault the doors are so thin. Besides, I think I had a right to listen, it's my problem too."  
  
Becky waved a hand, "It is no matter," she said, sighing, she was dead tired and did not feel like discussing anything at the moment.  
  
Derek smiled, "You're doing it again," he said.  
  
"Doing what," Becky asked, yawning.  
  
"Talking like them," he replied, "you don't even notice it anymore do you?"  
  
Becky smiled weakly, "I can't help it," she said, "I just feel so at home here, I can't explain it."  
  
"I think I understand," Derek said softly, almost to himself, "And I'm afraid of what you might decide to do if we ever get the opportunity to go home."  
  
Becky did not answer. "Becky?" Derek said, looking down at her. But she had fallen asleep while walking, with her head on his shoulder. He smiled and shook his head, "Come on, let's get you to bed," he picked her up and carried her the rest of the way down the great tree.   
  
****   
  
Becky awoke with afternoon sunlight streaming through the windows. She had slept nearly all day, but felt better for it. She was amazed at how nicely her wounds were healing, except for a little stiffness, she felt as good as new. But she would have those scars for life, and she was surprised that she was not sorry for them, actually she was rather proud of her scars.  
  
She got up and dressed herself, wondering why she was not wearing what she had gone to sleep in. Walking outside, Becky found Ginny sitting by the door, enjoying the sunlight. She got up when Becky came out, "Oh good, you're up! Feeling better?" she asked sweetly.  
  
The older girl smiled, "Yeah, I feel great!"  
  
"You should," Ginny replied, "The Elf Lady helped you along a bit. Yeah, you got a fever last night and she came herself to help. She said something about poisoned swords and how it sometimes takes a while to for it to start working, I think she used some kind of magic on you. Oh, and this gorgeous guy came to see you this morning, Halden, I think his name was, said he'd come back later."  
  
Becky laughed at her friend's hurried way of talking, "Thanks, Gin," she said, "Where are the others?"  
  
Ginny shrugged, "Oh, they're around; should be coming back for lunch pretty soon. I was supposed to wait for you to get up. Oh look, there they are!"  
  
The other five friends came strolling down the path laughing and talking merrily with each other. It seemed Middle Earth did them good.  
  
****   
  
After lunch Becky was forced to give them an entire account of her meeting with Galadriel and where they were exactly. They seemed to be getting used to the idea that they really were in a fantasy come true and not just dreaming. But Becky felt obligated to go over some ground rules.  
  
"Ok, listed you guys, y'all have to remember that this isn't 21st century America. Cussing is out! They probably won't know what you're saying because most of them don't even speak our language, but the ones who do will start to ask questions if we use words that they don't know. And don't go talking about toasters and hair driers or anything they wouldn't have here, we're trying to keep a low profile so don't go flaunting the idea that we are anything but travelers from far away. Most importantly, none of you must talk about the books to these people, not even one mention of the Ring or the hobbits. We aren't supposed to know about it and I doubt if many of them even have much of a clue about it yet. And please don't do anything stupid, this is not a rave, Jess; so don't try to get drunk. It's not a party or a game, whether you like it or not, this is real and we must live it out until we can find a way to get home.  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door and Ginny jumped up to open it. It was Halden. Becky rushed to the door, "Hullo," she said cheerfully, "Nice to see you again!"  
  
"And you, Rebecka," he replied, melting her with his smile, "I was wondering, er, if you are not too busy, that is," he added, looking around at the six pairs of eyes watching him, "if you would like to take a walk with me."  
  
Becky grinned and blushed, "I'd love to!" she said and led him into the room. "Everybody, this is Halden; Halden, this is everybody." She turned to her friends, "Meeting adjourned! You are in a beautiful place; go make the most of it! I am taking a walk with Halden!"  
  
Scott leaned over and whispered to Derek, "What kind of name is Halden anyways?"   
  
Becky heard and shot him a warning glance, "I'll be back soon," she said and left.  
  
****   
  
"I am relieved to see you have recovered, Rebecka," said Halden, when Becky had shut the door behind her.  
  
She smiled, "As am I," she said, "It feels good to be up and about again, shall we go?"  
  
The Elf nodded and led her down the path to the great city in the trees. "I hope I was not interrupting anything back there," he said presently.  
  
"Oh, no," Becky replied, "We were just finishing up a brief council, nothing important. May I ask you something?" He nodded. "How is it that you know our language so well when so few of your people do?"  
  
He smiled, "My brother, Haldir, taught me many years ago. As a captain, he was obligated to learn the common tongue, so I asked him to teach me. He has often wondered why I was so interested in it, it was unnatural he said, but I have always found it interesting."  
  
"Well, I am glad that you learned it," Becky said, "or our conversations would be very dull."  
  
He laughed, "Very true, Rebecka, I am glad I learned it as well."  
  
Becky gazed around at the beautiful landscape and suddenly thought of something, "You know," she said, turning to her companion, "I haven't seen Haldir around lately, where is he?"  
  
"Oh, he left yesterday with my other brothers, Rumil and Orophin, to take up watch on the northern boarders near the Nimrodel. These are evil times we live in now, we cannot leave our land unguarded, even for a moment."  
  
"It'll get worse," Becky mumbled under her breath, wishing she could help them prepare for the War, but not daring to reveal the future.  
  
"Did you say something, Rebecka?" Halden asked.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, no, just thinking out loud."  
  
"You seem to do that a lot," Halden replied with an amused smile, "I am beginning to wonder whether you are hiding something in that pretty head of yours."  
  
Becky tensed and her heart skipped a beat, but she said nothing. Halden laughed, "Fear not, Lady," he said, "I seek not to learn your secrets, we all have them; the elves of Lothlorien are famous for them. I meant only to start a conversation, I did not mean to make you uncomfortable."  
  
She smiled at him as best she could as her terror subsided, "Think nothing of it, my good Elf," she said, taking his arm, "Perhaps they will not be secrets in time. But come, I want to see more of this enchanting land of yours!"   
  
****   
  
It was near sunset when the odd pair sat down in one of the lady's gardens to rest. Halden had noticed his companion was limping, though she did her best to conceal it, and suggested they sit down.  
  
They sat in silence for a moment as Becky took in the beauty of a sunset in Lothlorien. After a while she felt Halden's eyes on her, she turned and met them, realizing for the first time what a gorgeous shade of green they were. In them she read his searching expression. She smiled, "What do you seek, my lord elf?" she asked playfully, "Surely I am not that mysterious."   
  
He smiled back at her a little embarrassed, "Forgive me for staring, Rebecka," he said, "But there is something about you that I cannot quite figure out and it draws me to you as if it has something to do with me." Seeing the expression on her face, his eyes softened, "Forgive me," he said, releasing his eyes from hers, "I'm sure I sound foolish."  
  
Becky, shocked, reached for his had without thinking, "No, no, of course you don't!" she said, his hand felt soft and cool in hers and it sent tingles up her arm, "I know exactly what you mean," she searched for his eyes again and he looked up to show them to her as if beckoned. "At first I thought it was only the shock from the- the battle that drew me to you, but now I realize it's something more, something bigger!" She laughed and shook her head, "Now I sound foolish," she said."  
  
The elf squeezed her hand, "If you speak foolishness than we both do," he said gently, "But somehow I think we both speak a deeper truth than we know; I believe we were meant to meet on that battle field, though I do not yet know why."  
  
He sighed and released her hand, "I wish I knew where you came from, Rebecka," he said, "But I have a feeling I would not know the place, even if you told me."  
  
Becky turned her face away from his piercing eyes, she feared she could not lie to him if she continued to look at those deep green pools. "I come from far away," she said sadly, "farther away than you can imagine. I am sorry, Halden, that is all I can tell you of myself, at least for now. Maybe the time will come when I may tell you everything."  
  
There was silence for a moment, then suddenly Becky felt cool fingers slide under her chin and lift it. When she met his eyes again she could see the sadness there, and an understanding that made her want to cry. "I do not need to know everything," he said, his voice like a soothing stream, "I am content to have you here with me, for however long you are allowed to stay. We shall be good friends by the time you leave." He leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the forehead.   
  
When his lips touched her skin she wanted to scream, 'I don't want to leave, I want to stay here with you, I don't ever want to go home ever again!' But out loud she said only, "Thank you, I'd like that."  
  
On the way back they spoke little, and when he said goodnight to her on the doorstep it took all her strength to resist the urge to throw her arms around his neck and kiss him.   
  
As she watched him walk away, she had a sudden thought. Maybe her fair prince never existed in the books, because he never existed in this world when the fellowship passed through. Perhaps something happened to him. But what? Maybe she was there to find out. 


End file.
